The Killings of Copenhagen
The Killings of Copenhagen is the fifth episode of the sixteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 12th February 2014. Synopsis DCI Barnaby and DS Nelson join forces with two female Danish police detectives after Eric Calder is poisoned by strychnine after opening an empty tin of his company's famous Golden Clusters. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Nelson investigate the murder of Eric Calder who was apparently poisoned and killed by strychnine while on a business trip to Copenhagen. Calder's family have been making biscuits in Badger's Drift for over a century and the Danish police seek Barnaby's help in investigating matters at his end. Calder had a wife Penelope, a son named Harry and a younger brother, Julian. The dead man seems to have had few friends and was in Copenhagen to supply product to a Danish firm. His right-hand man in the business was his master baker, Armand Stone. Barnaby quickly determines that the contaminated package Calder received at his hotel originated in his own company's mail room. Dr. Wilding confirms that Calder died from strychnine poisoning which points the finger at Stone, who has a background in chemistry, but he says Calder and his son Harry had a huge row recently. In Stockholm, they learn that Calder was planning to reunite with a woman he had left long ago but the solutions to the deaths are found at the biscuit factory and the recipe for their best-selling product. In the midst of the investigation, Sarah goes into labor. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Gwilym Lee as DS Charlie Nelson *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Tamzin Malleson as Kate Wilding *Sanjeev Bhaskar as Armand Stone *Ann Eleonora Jørgensen as VPK Birgitte Poulsen *Birgitte Hjort Sørensen as KA Anna Degn *Marie Askehave as Ingrid Madsen *Nicolaj Kopernikus as Thomas Madsen *Jonathan Barnwell as Harry Calder *Caroline Goodall as Penelope Calder *Adrian Lukis as Julian Calder *Poppy Drayton as Summer Haleston *Joanna Scanlan as Clara Trout *Marcus Hutton as Eric Calder *Richard Cordery as Atticus Bradley *Nicholas Jones as Ernest Bradley *Thomas Thoroe as Albert Toft *Julie Agnete Vang as Sofie Bruun *Hannah Blamires as CID Officer (uncredited) *Brian Conradsen - Politibetjent (uncredited) *Pamela Betsy Cooper as Nurse (uncredited) *Chris Cowlin as CID Officer (uncredited) *John Duggan as Biscuit Factory Worker (uncredited) *Anthony Farrelly as Criminal Investigation Department Officer (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as Factory Worker (uncredited) *Matthew David Hearn as Young Julian (uncredited) *Pete Meads as Biscuit Factory Worker (uncredited) *Nick Owenford as Biscuit Factory Worker (uncredited) *Shereen Roushbaiani as Waitress (uncredited) *Ruth Shaw as Biscuit Factory Worker (uncredited) *Edy Soares as Police Officer (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (Uncredited) *Anick Wiget as Biscuit Factory Worker (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Eric-calder.jpg|Eric Calder Opened an empty tin of biscuits that had been laced with strychnine. The poison caused convulsions and paralysis of the nerves and muscles that control breathing. Cause of death was asphyxiation. Julian-calder.jpg|Julian Calder Rendered unconscious, tied to a chair, and then Malt Whiskey was forced down his throat. Cause of death was asphyxiation. Ernest-bradley.jpg|Ernest Bradley Stabbed through heart with carving fork and then his body was arranged at a table with an apple placed in his mouth. Atticus-bradley.jpg|Atticus Bradley Stabbed through heart with carving fork and then his body was arranged at a table with an apple placed in his mouth. Supporting Cast Birgitte-poulsen-copenhagen.jpg|VPK Birgitte Poulsen Anna-degn.jpg|KA Anna Degn Penelope-calder.jpg|Penelope Calder Harry-calder.jpg|Harry Calder Armand-stone.jpg|Armand Stone Clara-trout.jpg|Clara Trout Summer-haleston.jpg|Summer Haleston Ingrid-madsen.jpg|Ingrid Madsen Thomas-madsen.jpg|Thomas Madsen Albert-toft.jpg|Albert Toft Sofie-bruun.jpg|Sofie Bruun Episode Images The-killings-of-copenhagen-01.jpg The-killings-of-copenhagen-02.jpg The-killings-of-copenhagen-03.jpg The-killings-of-copenhagen-04.jpg The-killings-of-copenhagen-05.jpg The-killings-of-copenhagen-06.jpg The-killings-of-copenhagen-07.jpg The-killings-of-copenhagen-08.jpg The-killings-of-copenhagen-09.jpg The-killings-of-copenhagen-10.jpg Video Notes *First appearance of baby Betty Barnaby. *First appearance of VPK Birgitte Poulsen. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Ann Eleonora Jørgensen - Death of the Small Coppers *Richard Cordery - The Straw Woman and The Made-to-Measure Murders *Adrian Lukis - Dead in the Water *Caroline Goodall - Dead Letters *Nicholas Jones - The Made-to-Measure Murders *John Duggan - Written in the Stars, Let Us Prey and The Flying Club *Pamela Betsy Cooper - Schooled in Murder, The Christmas Haunting, The Dagger Club, Murder by Magic and Breaking the Chain *Nick Owenford - The Curse of the Ninth Category:Series Sixteen episodes